The invention hereof relates to a system, as embodied in a kit of parts and a method for using same, in precisely determining the angle and length of railing to be positioned between a pair of posts, one at the top and the other at the bottom of a series of steps. The system has particular utility in the design and construction of a railing for customized applications, such as porches, decks, and patios.
Fencing and railing for decks, for example, are no longer limited to traditional wood products, but for aesthetic and maintenance reasons, are now being made of plastic, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC). PVC fencing may include various design features, but a common shape is a 4.times.4 inch, thick walled, hollow post with a uniquely designed cap. The posts, cross pieces, and spindles may be fabricated in advance for assembly on site. However, when it comes to constructing a railing for a series of steps, where the angle of elevation and the length of steps may be different for each job, it can sometimes be difficult to accurately determine the angle and length of the railing. Heretofore, this often resulted in costly mistakes and/or improperly fitting parts.
The prior art offered little help in providing background to this invention. While measuring instruments and tools are known and available as various construction aids, none appear to solve the problems encountered by the inventors hereof Exemplary measuring tools disclosed by the prior art are found in the following:
a) U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,942, to Moore, et al., is directed to a hand held device for measuring baluster lengths and replicating layout from a base surface to a handrail, for example. The measuring tool includes an elongate shaft which is selectively extendable to span a range of distances. A measuring scale is formed on the shaft for indicating the length spanned by the shaft, and a cockable/releasable pointed tip is disposed on an extremity of the tool for making indentation markings on a surface to be marked. A screw and corresponding measuring scale for specifying a depth off-penetration of the baluster into a handrail or stair tread for inclusion in the length indicated are also disclosed.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,322, to Showers, teaches a measuring tool having a case containing a flexible measuring tape, a plumb bob cord reel with cord and plumb bob attached, en angle scale, and adjacent distance scale arranged concentrically on an arc with pivoted pointer swingable thereover. The pointer has a clamp for securing it in an adjusted position. A scriber arm is attached perpendicularly to the pointer and is swingable outwardly relative to a side edge to be scribed. The center pivot is biased to a normally retracted position, but can be manually extended and rotated to lock it in an extended position. The device is a construction aid to assist in measuring, marking, angle-measuring, arc scribing and level checking.
As noted previously, the prior art fails to provide any assistance to the skilled artesian wanting to solve the problem of determining the length and angle of stair railings. The unique manner by which the solution was found will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following specification, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.